Infine Fèlice
by TomatoStars
Summary: The pain... those horrifying endless night of torture and rape... Fèliciano is a caged animal, controlled by his work when one sudden collision helps him brake free, but can he get used to the life he wants or will the past refuse of him to change? -AU, Itacest-
1. Chapter 1

The nights that Fèliciano hated most happened to be every day from midnight to... who knows how long it lasts. The pain was so long that he always lost track of time. There were too many costumers, after all Italians were lovers and being a prostitute in Italy was hard work. You could never shake off the feeling of having hands all over you. The pain throbbing throughout your whole body. But it was the life Fèliciano had chosen. Maybe he didn't like it, but it was the best he could get with the money he had. It was enough to get food and shelter and to him that's all that mattered anymore. After all, It's not like he would ever get out into the world he had dreamed of anyways. He was a penniless sex slave.

Luckily around the holidays he would be spared a few days off from his work. One of those weeks off happened to be around Christmas time. The snow around the northern half of Italy was already piling past inches. Fèliciano was dressed in his thin jacket, one of the extra things he could afford. He walked around the cheerful town, watching all the people around him. Their smiles were cheerful and the words they spoke full of glee, something he wished he had. Suddenly, he fell back onto the sidewalk. His butt hurt even more than it had already from the cold, hard impact. After wincing in pain he looked up seeing he had run into a man with similar looks to himself. Fèliciano stood quickly and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry sir! Please don't hurt me I didn't mean to-!" He was cut off.

"It's fine whatever" The other man began to walk off not caring whatsoever about being run into.

Fèliciano watched the man leave. '...Mm.. Who was that man?' He asked himself. Fèliciano shivered heavily again. "S-so cold... " he mumbled quietly under his breath

Lovino walked vigorously through the streets in a rush to get to work. He was a new journalist and if he was late yet again he would surely be fired.

Fèliciano on the other hand too had his work to catch up on. There was one special costumer that he had during Christmas and he had to prepare his house for it. It was his master, his boss, Ludwig was his name. He ran behind the man he had ran into earlier after realizing that was where he needed to head. He ran past the man, faster than he was normally before slowing down ahead of him, hoping that man didn't recognize who he was.

Lovino of course noticed this, slightly angered as he took the notion as being cut off. In response he decided to race ahead of the other man, now running towards his building of work. It was only a few feet away but he could still hear that man, the one who had run straight into him, running behind him. 'is he some sort of stalker?!' Lovino's mind screamed.

Fèliciano breathed heavily as he stopped. He couldn't run... His body was too frost bitten to move very well. He shivered and sneezed again. He couldn't get a cold.. If he did he would surely be fired.

Lovino finally arrived at the correct building, turning to the side to enter the automatic door when he came face to face with someone he would rather have not seen. "Lovino..." The man growled at him. "Your late again!" Lovino laughed nervously, backing back into the street under the glare of his boss, Antonio.

Fèliciano stopped and watched the man walk slowly out, followed by a scary looking man. Though, not as scary as his boss, that was for sure.

"You! I can't keep saving this job for you if you can't even do something as simple as show up on time!" Antonio grabbed a hold of the front of Lovino's jacket. "It's not my fault!" Lovino growled back angrily trying to pull out of the larger man's hold.

Fèliciano gasped. That man was scary, they were fighting! He had to do something. He walked up to the older man and smiled his usual sweet buttery smile. "Sir I overheard your conversation... It was my fault I ran into him this morning, if it wasn't for that he would have been here on time"

Antonio looked over at Feliciano in confusion, "Uhm who are you...?" Lovino didn't bother to look though he instead took this opportunity to duck out of Antonio's hold. Antonio noticed this and grabbed Lovino again only harder. "Where do you think your going?!"

"Please don't hurt him!" he shouted rather protectively. He remembered how his boss grabbed him like that... How everyone else used him so easily that he just couldn't stand to see anyone else go through the same thing. "Let go of him!"

"Stay out of this kid!" Lovino growled towards Feliciano. "Antonio, look, I'll make up for it I swear but I need to get in that fucking building and start working unless you want me to be even later." Antonio still did not let go though. "You've said that a million times..." He growled.

Fèliciano shoved the Spaniard away. "I said leave him alone!"

Lovino was a little shocked at first. "Lovino..." Antonio glared towards him. "You're fired!" With that Antonio went back inside. Lovino stood there in silent shock for a few moments.

Fèliciano was too shocked. He stepped back slowly, taking in the entire moment. 'Am I really that stupid?' He thought to himself. Tears formed under his eyelids but he held them in. "I-...I'm sorry... It was all my fault!" he cried.

"H-hey, don't cry!" Lovino yelled back at the man next to him. "Look, he's been looking to fire me for a long time its not your fault, fuck, calm down..."

Their eyes met. Fèliciano blushed. Lovino was his name... it was a great name! His beautiful eyes matched them! Somehow... this feeling felt different from any other feeling the young Italian had ever felt before. It was warm and cuddly inside. "M-my name is Fèliciano." he mumbled.

"What did you say..?" Lovino asked the man next to him. Feliciano began to speak again when a woman's voice interupted him. "LOVI!" A sobbing woman came crashing into Lovino. "I-I'LL FORCE HIM TO GIVE YOU YOUR JOB BACK! SO DON'T WORRY LOVIII!" Lovino glared angrily at the woman clinging to him. "Bella its fine and DON'T CALL ME LOVI DAMNIT!"

Fèliciano smiled. "Lovi? Cute nickname."

He looked at the girl. "Whats your name?"

Lovino blushed when the stranger said that. "S-shut up!" Bella laughed at this and covered Lovino's mouth. "Isn't it cute? Oh, my name is Bella and you are? I didn't know Lovino had any friends." She snickered, pinching Lovino's cheeks.

Fèliciano blushed as well and shook his head with a frozen wave. "No, I'm not his friend. My name is Fèliciano." he said nervously.

"Oh! Well nice to meet you Feliciano, then who might you be?" Lovino still couldn't speak on account of his mouth being covered.

"I was just passing by and I saw how his boss was..." he gulped as a look of horror spread his features.

"Oh! Ignore that, Toni can just be a little moody. Don't worry though he's basically Lovino's father he'll give him the job back eventually." Bella smiled widely towards Feliciano finally giving Lovino the ability to speak once again. "Bella just because he's technically my father doesn't mean he has to do anything." Lovino sighed.

Fèliciano sighed. Where was his father? He couldnt even remember if he even had one...

He shook his head. "Im sorry.. I better get going..." he mumbled with a saddened tone.

"Going where?" Lovino asked out of curosity.

Fèliciano blushed. "H-home.. I hope..."

"Oh...?" Lovino shifted his head sideways. "You hope?"

He lifted his head with a shocked expression. "Y-yes...I mean no! i just have things to.." He gulped nervously. " take care of..." he finished with a sneeze.

"Oh? Well I'll at least walk you home then its not like I have anything to do now anyways" Lovino shrugged. "Okay~ and while you do that Lovi I'll go and talk to Toni. Even if he's only our adoptive father he's still your father and I'm sure he'll give in~ If I have to I can also put in a little lady like charm~" Bella winked and left.

Fèliciano shivered. "Wha... Nonononono! Im fine! you don't have to!" he shouted.

"No really, let me do this at least..." Lovino sighed.

"Just... fine...Don't make fun of my house or anything though!" he said defensively.

"Why would I make fun of your house geez, so where do you live anyways?" Lovino asked innocently.

Fèliciano looked down and headed toward a penthouse apartment. He guided the other Italian to the penthouse at the top and opened the door with key. It was huge, the bed was king sized with red silk covers, the floor was soft green carpet and the windows lasted all around the house.

"Why would I make fun of this place it's one of the nicer ones I've seen." Lovino wandered around the apartment.

Fèliciano blushed. He followed the other Italian throughout the spotless house. The rooms were all colored with green and red with stainless white. "Do you know where we are..? This is a house I was given for my work..."

"Your work? What do you do?" Lovino questioned innocently, he was clueless.

Fèliciano shook his head. 'Should I tell him?' he thought. "I... " he stuttered out

"You?" Lovino looked questioningly towards him.

"I'm ... I'm a prostitute..." He said looking out the window.

"O-oh... U-uhmmm I see..." Lovino stuttered out awkwardly. "So you uhm... you do thaat for a living... w-well its better than being unemployed..."

"Fuck.. It's the same really..."he sighed. "It's painful...People always coming over to..." he shivered. Fèliciano sniffled in a bit, holding back tears.

"Oh well... if you really hate it that much why keep doing it...?" Lovino asked.

Fèliciano traced his finger on the silk bed before sitting on it, wincing. "I can't quit.. If I did I would have nothing..." He said sadly as he sneezed again.

"Well erhm I know I don't really know you but..." Lovino sat on the bed as well. "I could ask Antonio to hire you at our news channel. That is if you want to... like I don't have that much money myself but you could live with me until you make enough for your own place..." Lovino felt a little weird being so kind towards someone.

He sighed again, letting the tears slide down his cheek. "I can't... I can't do anything anymore... I have no schooling and I've forgotten the reasons for life... I'm trapped as a life sex slave...I just don't know anything else anymore."

"We don't require schooling there hence I was able to get in. Honestly don't worry about it I can teach you everything there is to know." Lovino smiled and patted Feliciano on the back.

"R-really? You would do that?" he asked. "But... I don't want to invade.." he mumbled

"Oh whatever who cares about invading" Lovino scoffed. "So what do you say?"

Fèliciano stood. "Alright... but... My boss... he will come after me... I'm the best worker, as bad as that sounds.."

"Oh well... hmmm then we are just going to have to keep him away." Lovino stood as well. "So want to try escaping now?"

Fèlicianos face lit up. As well as the sun. "Haha! Yeah! Lets go! wait... no... I have to finish my last night tonight... at least so I can get my last payment. Can I meet up with you tonight?"

"Yeah sure here I'll give you my address, although I can't say I'll be home Antonio will probably have some work for me, if I'm not the spare key is in a little compartment in the door." Lovino grabbed a piece of paper off a nearby table and took a pen out of his pocket scribbling the address down and handing Feliciano the paper.

"Here... Its about 6... Want to eat here? I can cook you know" he said cheerfully.

"Sure I guess~ I'm in no rush."

"Great!" Fèliciano ran to the kitchen and pulled out a pot. He grabbed the noodles, seasonings, etc... And in about an hour the food was done. "Here is some home made pasta! Enjoy-"

"Oh uhh... thanks." Lovino began to gorging the noodles having it be one of his favorite foods.

Fèliciano ate his own serving and placed the empty plate in the garbage. There was a sudden knock on the door. "G-go! Hide in the closet!" he whispered frantically-

"W-what..." Lovino didn't object and only slid into the closet as his heart began to race.

There was a sound of the door opening. "Hello Fèli..." a deep voice rang. The young Italian answered. "H-hi... Ludwig... Back so soon?" He asked nervously.

"Yes... I left early. Why aren't you ready?"

"I... I was eating.." he said with a sudden gasp.

There was sounds of ruffling, banging, and gasps. Fèliciano moaned cutely before whimpering. More ruffling and shifting...

Sounds, smells, words... all for hours... Fèliciano was a caged animal under the control of another man. Fèliciano moaned again and shouted as he had multiple times before. "Stop! Please!"

"Don't you dare tell me to stop..." he deep voice panted in a heavy German accent.

"Please-!" he gasped followed by a groan. "S-so... rough..." he panted. If only he could tell Lovi to run out somehow... If only Lovino wasn't there to listen...

Lovino had been tempted to jump out of the closet and do something millions of times during the hours he was trapped there. Even just listening to it made him disgusted, saddened, protective, and shamefully slightly turned on... all at once. During what was probably their fifth round Lovino felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he went into overdrive attempting to silence it.

Fèliciano screamed out giving him time to silence it, knowing that it was vibrating from his good hearing.

Lovino shakily dropped the call.

Fèliciano flinched, luckily the German thought of it for different reasons. And the same went on longer... The grunts and groans and high pitched moans that Fèliciano gave off soon grew tired. How long could this man go? Fèliciano thought.

Lovino sat in the closet his emotions all mixing together driving him nearly insane the caller had been Bella, probably asking where he had disappeared to.

Fèliciano couldn't take it anymore and from what the sound was, he burst into tears. Not happy tears, painful tears... But it didn't seem like the German had any remorse to it at all.

Lovino' was losing it, he was just about ready to burst out of the closet and strangle the stranger outside. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he began to whisper almost silently to himself. Again, his phone began to vibrate only this time he let it hoping the other man would hear and stop.

But even the noise didn't stop the sounds of rape outside that door. Fèliciano whimpered. when would he stop? Would this pain end?

Lovino decided he had had enough. He slowly opened the closet door waiting for a reaction, some sort of recognition that the other man had noticed his presence.

The German seemed invincible at this point. But surprisingly eventually he got off of Fèliciano, rolled to the side, dived under the covers and into sleep.

Lovino burst out of the closet at that moment, a few tears of fear running down his face, he was pretty sure he was about to die. He hadn't realized the silence was because the man had gone to sleep.

Fèliciano didn't bother to look at him. His face was beat red. The Italian brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he lowered his head.

Lovino stood up quickly and ran over to the bed reaching his hand out to help Feliciano out. "Let's go." He whispered.

Fèliciano tried to stand. His feet shifted in every which way before his body fell forward into Lovino's arms.

Lovino helped Feliciano get off the bed, setting him gently on the floor and whispering to him, "Give me a second okay... I'm going to get revenge for you... no one should treat anyone that way..." Lovino stood up, leaving Feliciano on the floor and grabbed the lamp that lay on the bedside table. He shook a few moments then closed his eyes and sent it at the sleeping man. The lamp shattered on impact, he heard a cry and he took that as his cue to leave. He picked Feliciano up, grabbing his clothing off the floor and running out of the apartment.

"Lovi-!" he squealed with a worn voice.

Fèliciano clutched Lovino's shirt with raised eyebrows. "You're crazy!" With the rough steps the Italian took Fèliciano moved closer.

Lovino struggled to breathe as he ran down the street, he ran behind one of the abandoned houses down the street and gently set Feliciano down. "I-I never said I wasn't..." He struggled for air. "Here..." He threw Feliciano's cloths in front of him. "G-get dressed..." He turned around to hide the blush that began to spread across his face.

Fèliciano knew exactly how to fool someone, push them over edge slowly. After all... It was his job! With a smirk on his lips he made sure he was in view as he turned around and slowly changed back into his shirt. Teasingly he slid the top up over his shoulders and purposefully messed up the buttons on the front.

"Get dressed normally stupid." Lovino wasn't falling for it.

"How did you...? How many girls have you slept with?! " Feliciano shouted.

"N-none!" Lovino lied.

Fèliciano could tell a lie right off the bat. "Quit lying and answer me god damn it!"

"S-shut up... seriously just get dressed." Lovino grumbled.

"I'm dressed! Now tell me! You obviously know the ropes!" he grumbled rather irritably.

"W-what do you expect?! I'm not a complete pervert!" Lovino grunted

Fèliciano blushed and looked down. "So... your saying I am..?"

"N-no! But...I... I'm not some sort of playboy..." Lovino countered.

"Oh? So are you intending I'm a playboy then?!" he shouted again, hearing those words... So many people shouting around him...

"No!" Lovino didn't know how to make it sound right. "I never said anything about you! A-and y-you were h-hitting on me j-just now!" Lovino mumbled slightly embarrassed saying it.

Fèliciano blushed, realizing he was caught in his own tracks. This being.. a first... "Oh... right... Let's go then..." he said quietly as he rushed ahead of Lovino forgetting about his buttons being put together wrong

Lovino grabbed Feliciano's hand before he could get far off. "Hey, f-fix your shirt first!"

"I already did!" he shouted angrily, not noticing the buttons riding up his shirt.

"Look down stupid!" Lovino yelled back still holding Feliciano's hand tightly.

"M-my hand..." he gasped painfully. The younger Italian did as told. "Whoops!" he blushed. How could he forget? Maybe it was because Lovino didn't do it for him? It was so different outside of that apartment... Fèliciano fumbled with his single hand to unbutton and re-button his shirt.

Lovino let go of his grasp on the other man's hand, allowing him to re-button it better.

Fèliciano fumbled more. He never really actually put on his own clothes... Usually Ludwig forced them on him. So truthfully he didn't know how to button it correctly, he kept putting each one in the wrong hole.

Lovino sighed and turned to look at Feliciano. "Do you need some help?" Lovino could tell this time that it wasn't acting.

He blushed as his angered expression threatened the other man. "No! I-i can get it!" he shouted, resuming to fumbling.

"...You know...its easy you just line up the last button first then move up."

"Well I cant find the first one!" he shouted. His hands dropped to the side. Tears trickled down his cheeks. "Fuck..." he mumbled.

"Its easy see." Lovino move forward and took the last button on the bottom and buttoned it. "Now just do the next one up and so on."

Fèliciano blushed as he watched Lovino button his shirt. For some reason... he felt powerless, actually dominated. The person over him was his new wall as his fell down in pieces. How could he let something so simple take over him? Where did his strength go? Fèliciano's eyes met with the equally brown eyes as they had before. There in those mans eyes reflected himself. A different him than what he usually was used to. His strength gone, weaknesses revealed... He opened his eyes to look at the man above him.

Lovino finished quickly. "See? Now you can do it next time." He smiled and began to walk back towards the street.

"W-wait for me!" Fèliciano shouted as he ran to catch up.

"Well I kind of have to let you live with me now right?" He chuckled to himself lightly.

Fèliciano stopped his expression anger yet again. "W-well... Don't make it sound so ... couple like!"

"Well you were the one taking it that way~" Lovino countered making his way down the street.

"I was not! I'm a prostitute! Not a matchmaker!" he shouted trying to hold his defense.

"And now your making it sound even worse." Lovino chuckled.

Fèliciano blushed from ear to ear. "Shut up!" he shouted. "If it were anything like anything than you would have kissed me by now anyway!"

"I've said this before, I'm not a pervert." Lovino was suddenly extremely upset about the comment. "Anyways it's not like your looking for something like that! Your trying to escape what you had correct?"

"I'm sorry the last 5 years of my life has been dedicated to sex!" he shouted feeling somewhat offended. "I cant help what I've learned!"

"I know I wasn't saying that... well whatever forgot those 5 years, this is a new start, okay?" Lovino stopped and looked back at Feliciano.

"Besides... I don't see you and I anyway... " he mumbled under his breath.

"Hmmm?" Lovino asked.

Fèliciano looked down, avoiding Lovinos eyes. "I don't think I could ever imagine us together anyway..." he said a little louder

"Oh... well we just met and... I-I'm straight so..." Lovino coughed a little embarrassed for some reason.

A booming sensation traveled through the younger Italians body. His heart felt like it was aching in pain. He felt like such a hypocrite as he reflected on his words. 'No chance... I was right... but why... why do I feel so pained by the thought?!'

"Hey what's with that look? I-I didn't mean it like i-in a you're not lovable way i-it's just.." Lovino stuttered to find a way out of it all.

As hot and cruel as it sounded to himself, Fèliciano just didn't want to answer back. He couldn't simply decide if he rather hear the man try to fix the mess he made or leave it alone as it stood.

His hearts throbbing pain traveled to his head creating an all new headache from the one he had that morning.

"Shut up..." he whispered, a crack separating the truth in his voice from the lies.

"Urrr..." Lovino didn't know what else to say he settled for just grabbing Feliciano's hand and leading him towards his home. "Cheer up stupid, your going to have to spend a lot of time with me so you should start getting used to me."

Lovino dragged Feliciano around for about 3 blocks before stopping in front of a rather large apartment building. "I'm on the top floor so I'm going to take the elevator, would you rather walk?" Lovino asked the dazed man behind him.

"N-no.. I can go with you, right?" he asked. Fèliciano mentally slapped himself for such a ridiculous question. Once said, cant be taken back. That's what he was told by... someone... but who?

"Yeah of course, come on then." Lovino smiled once more and walked inside to the nearby elevator.

The glass was cleaner than Fèliciano expected. The walls surrounding them were silver with shine from the entering sun. It smelled so fresh, so new! Fèliciano couldn't believe that leaving his home.. no, his cage could feel so good! He felt so free. It brought a smile to his lips.

Lovino pressed the large seven and waited as the elevator rose. It took only a few moments before the doors opened and Lovino made his way down the hallway in front of him.

Fèliciano snapped from the daze when he felt the warmth beside him go away. "W-wait! You're too fast Lovino!" he shouted, struggling to catch up with the man.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were behind me" He stopped and waited a moment for Feliciano to catch up before walking just a couple more feet to a plain wooden door. "It's not much but..." Lovino slid his hand into his pocket taking a key out and sliding it into the door knob. "I hope you can feel comfortable here." He opened the door to reveal an average sized apartment with one bedroom, one bathroom, a large living room, small kitchen, and a beautiful balcony

The first thing that caught the young adults eyes was the balcony. It was sparkling. Perfect in every shape. How the sun rays shone through the window, hitting the plush carpet...oo- how it was so amazing! A true sight!

"I love it here!" Fèliciano exclaimed.

Fèliciano skipped towards the kitchen. He examined the size. Enough space for two people to wander was what he came up with. "Great! I can cook breakfast!" He touched the pots and pans each. Their smell lingering around of pizza or pasta. Tomato sauces, seasonings, spices galore! Fèliciano hadn't been to such a wonderful place!

The next stop was the bedroom. It was rather small. There was a single twin bed sitting idly against the wall. For sure, the bed was big enough for the two of them. Maybe a little cramped but for their size, they could manage. Fèliciano headed back to the main room where Lovino stood. "This place is better than my apartment!" he cheered.

Lovino couldn't help but snort a little at that. "If you say so, but its rather small and it was just what I could afford." Lovino noticed the way Feliciano was eying the bed. "Oh by the way I'll be sleeping on the couch, its a pull out so you can have the bed."

"Why are you going to work to sleep? Pull out beds take work!" Fèliciano asked. "Let's sleep together!"

Fèliciano smiled brightly, eyes glowing with pure innocence.

Lovino blinked a couple times. "Uhm if your really okay with it I guess that works..."

"Sure! I don't see why not? We are living together after all."

With that the younger man began to fumble again with his shirt, unable to undo the buttons.

"Wait are you already tired?" Lovino asked, a little confused, the sun was still setting as well.

"I was pounded to a pulp OF COURSE IM TIRED!" Fèliciano bellowed. His fingers played more irritably with the same button.

"O-oh yeah..." Lovino watched Feliciano struggle with the buttons a bit longer. "Want help?"

Fèliciano avoided any type of stare he thought he could. His arms fell limp again. "Fine... Fine!" he shouted, his voice rising in anger.

"Oh calm down." Lovino chuckled and came forward to assist him.

"How can I calm down when undressing myself is a difficulty?!" he shouted, letting out all his sudden anger.

"Ehh you'll learn eventually and it's cute right now~" Lovino chuckled once more, working on the buttons.

Fèliciano choked hard as he jacket fell off his shoulders. Black and blue teeth marks shaded their way down his neck and shoulder. The marks throbbed. The cold air felt good against the delicate un shielded flesh. "That stings..." he mumbled, tracing his fingers across the deep bites.

Lovino couldn't help but wince a little just looking at the marks. "It's not right that he'd do that to you... damn bastard deserved what he got." Lovino growled.

"Are they done bleeding?" he asked nervously. The amber eyes hid once again behind thin flesh, not daring to reveal themselves to such a grotesque sight.

"No, they were bleeding..?" Lovino felt sickened with himself that he hadn't come out earlier.

Fèliciano couldn't bring himself to answer the question. He wanted to forget it all... Like Lovino said, start again new, but how was he to accomplish such a task when one of the most important of things in life was taken away by force? Love...


	2. Chapter 2

The flowers in the flower vase were almost dead. Fèliciano noticed this and his new morning smile faded.  
"This is sad..." He mumbled. He took the flower out watching it weep. "I wonder if Lovino knew about this."

Fèliciano touched the flower again when an idea popped into his mind. He could easily buy another one tomorrow! With that problem cleared he returned to bouncing around the small living room, cleaning anything he could find. It was one of the best things to do for his roommate, and after all, he was the guest. Besides, if he wasn't pleasing the owner then he would be making a mistake and a mistake means punishment. He couldn't displease Lovino no matter what!

One last time Fèliciano stopped in front of the mirror and checked the bow on the back of his apron. "I hope I can make him happy.." He said, adjusting the bandana atop his ambur hair. He straightened out the puffy green skirt as a finishing touch to his morning chores.  
"Perfect!"

In the bedroom Lovino awoke with his usual slow start. The Italian groggily rolled over in bed grunting slightly when he realized it was morning. He sat up and yawned, stretching in the process and sleepily blinking away the blurriness in his vision.

Time couldn't stop for just one moment.

Fèliciano glanced nervously at the clock every time it ticked. Maybe he did something wrong? Was he supposed to wake his apartment owner by now? Fèliciano stood up and straightened his skirt yet again before walking up to the bedroom door. He took a deep breath praying that he was doing this right. This was certainly a different man than the terror he had lived with before. Without another thought he knocked quietly on the door.

"Lovino? Are you awake? You need to eat!"

Lovino didn't reply instead he laid back and stared blankly at the door.

Slowly the door creaked open. The sunny light sprung to life in the dark sanctuary of the apartment bedroom.  
"Lovino? Are you okay? I have breakfast ready! Are you sick? Do you need anything? You know you'll be late for work soon right?" Fèliciano asked with his usual morning cheer.

"Geez I'll do all that myself don't worry about it just do what you need to! *Mio Dio!" Lovino whined back rolling over in bed.

Fèliciano smiled to Lovino. It was such a cute whine. The smile soon faded when the thundering realization towered upon him. What if Lovino was angry with him?! He ran to the bedside and knelt to the man. "A-are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay! Now go feed yourself and whatnot!" Lovino snapped keeping his eyes closed as he looked for sleep.

This time, the tone hit the younger Italian like lightning to the sky. Lovino was surely angry with him now. He stood quickly and rushed out without a word. 'W-what did I do wrong?' he thought.

When the room was silent and he was sure he was alone, Lovino rolled over once more a yawned, sitting up this time and actually getting out of bed.

Out in the small kitchen Fèliciano covered his mouth still wondering is he had in some way upset Lovino.  
"Maybe I awoke him in the wrong way... or not early enough or... !" he shook the feeling away and replaced it with that same smile as he shoved the wurst he learned to cook in his mouth. The moment his tongue met that revolting food he cringed. No a word of hatred left him for he was sure to offend his master for speaking so rudely. And it's not like he was allowed to speak his mind. He was taught to not speak his mind on anything really, unless asked of course. Lovino had the same policies as Ludwig. All roommates did, that was the rules.

Lovino stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower readying himself for the day ahead.  
"Hey Fèli! I just realized there is no towels could you possibly get me one they are on the couch!" Lovino yelled when he got out of the shower.

The sounds of scrambling feet started up. The sound came closer till he opened the door and walked in.  
"Here!" he handed the nude man his towel as if there was absolutely no problem with the scene.

"G-get out! I meant just like throw it through the door!" Lovino grabbed the towel and quickly covered himself pushing Fèliciano out like mad.

Fèlicianos head cocked to the side. "What do you mean you said you wanted a-" the door silenced his sentence.

Lovino dried himself off still slightly flustered from the previous event. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into his bedroom. For a minute he rummaged around for clothing realizing it was all in the living room he sighed.

Fèliciano walked back to the living room with his head down. Images of punishment filled his inside vision. 'What would Lovino do to me?' he thought. He cringed. He might as well keep smiling, maybe Lovino will take it as nothing and forget about the whole situation. Hopefully... When Lovino appeared, Fèliciano's smile only grew brighter. "Good morning! I set out some clothes for you!" he cheered. His finger pointed towards the pile of assorted clothes on the coffee table.

"Uhm okay...? I could've done that myself you know..." Lovino walked over and picked through the pile of his clothing looking for his specific work clothes.

Fèliciano frowned again. "What do you mean? Aren't I doing it correctly? You aren't angry...are you?" He asked, slightly concerned with Lovino's attitude and his previous actions.

"Doing what correctly? Don't worry about me I'll do everything myself just take care of yourself is all I'm saying." Lovino sighed and left the room again to change.

'That's absurd...' Fèliciano thought to himself. He sighed with relief. There was no punishment, for now. He huffed his chest with pride to start his work over. Maybe he could still please his new master.  
"Well back to cleaning!" he exclaimed with his known happiness. "Now... What is there to work on?" He sat himself down on the leather couch. His fingers felt the delicate fabric. "Hmmm..."

Lovino came back out a few moments later and went straight for the kitchen, starting the coffee maker and grabbing the eggs from the fridge.

Fèliciano laid his head on the couch. Being rather tired considering he got up around 6 that morning and it was already about 9. "You...You're gonna be late..." he mumbled, trying not to fall asleep. This had to be the worst mistake he was making, there was no doubt he would be angry.

"You are too unless you get dressed, in normal clothing I mean, what's with that get up anyways?" Lovino questioned.

Fèliciano opened his eyes confused with the question. "Oh... Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked. "I usually wear this type of clothing.."

"Well if it's what you like I guess not, but seriously don't wear it to a job interview they won't take you seriously." Lovino sighed flipping his eggs once more and setting them onto a plate.

"O-oh..." Fèliciano lowered his head. "O-of course... But what do I wear?"

"Mmmm if you really have nothing just take some of mine it doesn't matter to me." Lovino sat down at the little dining table and began to eat.

Fèliciano sat up suddenly. He tossed all the perfectly folded laundry around. "What am I going to wear?!" Finally he found something that was, somewhat suitable. He frowned. "How exactly... Do I put this on?" he asked. 'Usually Ludwig does this for me...' he thought. Every morning for the past 5 years he had Ludwig there to dress him in everything other than his maids uniform which he had on now. Dressing himself was like trying to tie shoelaces for the first time. He always ended in shaking fingers, wrinkled clothing, and tie around his head.

"Just like you put on any other clothing...?" Lovino wasn't sure how to answer the question.

Fèliciano hesitated to answer with such a response thrown at him so without thinking, he admitted the truth. "I don't usually dress myself..."

"Oh? Do you need..." Lovino gulped a little nervously. "...help?"

Fèliciano nodded. Never had he felt this shy around another man. With what he had gone through, he personally thought he would never feel embarrassment again!

"Erhm..." Lovino stood up awkwardly walking over.

Fèliciano stripped from his clothes all the way, pretending he was acting at a strip club, just to get his mind off of violated feeling. Yet another form of reality hit him in the face.  
"I...It hurts..." he breathed. "The..The bites..."

"Oh I'm sorry they will heal..." Lovino sighed. "Maybe you should take some medication to help with the pain?"

Fèliciano shook his head. "N-no.. I... I think I'm okay for now..."

All that could come to the Italians mind was the pain, all the punishment he had received over the last five years. It all flooded back to him. Those times that he tried most to forget. "Please just.. Hurry.."

Lovino sighed and began dressing Feliciano in the suit he had chosen.

Fèliciano shivered at Lovino's cold hands.

"Y-your hands...s-so cold..." He mumbled. 'Just like Ludwigs...but there is something else that makes their touch completely different.'

Lovino moved back quickly. "Ah I'm sorry!"

Fèliciano looked down at him. "No. Keep going, you... You're fine, it's just... memories you know?"

"Oh..." Lovino came forward once more and finished dressing Feliciano. As soon as he was finished he went back to his coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You know...If we keep going at this rate, we'll be late," Fèliciano said. His stomach growled loudly. "Oh!" he peeped, jumping back in surprise.

"Eat while I drink and then we will leave okay?" Lovino didn't really care about being late he had no definite job to get to anyways he was just hoping Bella had convinced Antonio into giving him it back.

Fèliciano stared at him in confusion. "I don't know how to cook anything except wurst..."

"But you cooked pasta yesterday?" Lovino titled his head a little.

"W-well...I... I was allowed..." Fèliciano said. He placed his elbow on the table. All the previous teaching lessons he had taken from Ludwig replayed in his mind. Though only one out of all those wurst filled lessons centered around pasta. By far was that his favorite lesson! Though, the lesson was taught with the worst torture he experienced in the kitchen alone.

"Huh? I don't care if you cook, it's better that way if we both take care of ourselves right? Keeps us on equal levels." Lovino went to gulping down his coffee.

Fèliciano didn't even hear what he had said. He was deep in his thoughts with a dazed look. His eyes stared into the distance. This expression making him look rather attractive. "Hm?" he snapped. "Sorry... i was um...Thinking about some things..."

Lovino sighed once more. "I was saying cook for yourself I don't care."

"How can I cook? I mean I haven't actually cooked much other than Wurst and Pasta..." Fèliciano said quietly. "I can't cook anything else..."

"Erhmmm well uhhh..." Lovino struggled to explain so he went to the bookshelf instead and grabbed a rather dusty cookbook. "Here."

Fèliciano eyed it. "Is this... A book?"

"Mhm, a cookbook it will teach you how to cook." Lovino held out the book blowing a little dust off in the process.

Fèliciano took the book. He flipped through the dusty untouched pages. Dust flew into his face making him sneeze. "It looks so historical...This will be great to read!"

"Well uhhh it will help..." Lovino didn't know what to say to that.

Fèliciano looked up at him with saddened eyes and he let out a low whimper. "I can't wait to get started when we return home!"

"O-oh... uhhh then good luck, I guess?" Lovino offered Feliciano a small smile.

Fèliciano smiled back. "Ah! We need to hurry!" he shouted. His eyes left the clock to stare back at Lovino.

"Ah yes we do!" Lovino gulped down the last of his coffee and rushed for the door Fèliciano at his heels.

Lovino ran down the familiar path to his work having no problem sliding through all the crowds with ease. His thin body allowed him to pass through almost anything! Especially the busy city streets such as these.

Lights reflected off the water canals built throughout the city. Tall buildings blocked the sun's light behind the sandpaper-like cement walls. The smells of different tomato sauces and spices filled the air around the lively morning citizens that all had some work to head off to that day. The crowds only flooded more as the work starting hours hit.

Fèliciano soon lost Lovino in the growing crowd.

"Lovi!" he called.

Lovino of course did not hear and continued to weave through the wandering bodies around him.

Fèliciano quickly ran out of breath due to his lack of exercise.

"Lovino!" he called again. "Lovino! Help me!" he screamed.

Lovino finally heard and stopped waiting for Feliciano to catch up.

"Lovino where are you!?" Fèliciano shouted. He peered through the cracks he could find but the familiar Italian figure just didn't show itself.

"Right here!" Lovino shouted back.

Fèliciano tried again to spot the voices commander. This morning was filled with so many mistakes he felt like he could've been killed then and there. But even if he was going to get a punishment well deserved he continued to call out for his master.  
"Help me! I can't see you!" Fèliciano screamed. His mind was racing, his heart too. The cold air traveled in his ear, blocking out the sound around him. He felt like panicking, he already lost his master! What punishment would this leave to?!

Lovino sighed to himself and walked calmly back through the crowd until he practically ran into Feliciano. "Come on, try not to fall behind this time okay?"

Fèliciano hesitated but his emotions were bottled up for too long, he needed to let it out and now.  
"Try not to leave me behind!" Fèliciano shouted in a counter argument poking Lovino's chest in the process. "It's scary out here and there are mean people and ...and..." he lowered his tone. "Im sorry...I-it won't happen again..." he finished, realizing his death costing mistake.

Fèliciano shivered in his thoughts of what Lovino might do to him now, somehow in reality as well.

"Yeah sorry I forgot I walk so much faster than most people... I'm not used to having people around... I'm sorry, lets go~" Lovino grabbed Feliciano's wrist and began leading him through the crowds of people swiftly.

Fèliciano stumbled a lot. "What?! S-so sudden just grabbing me like this!" he shouted over the loud cries of city folk. It wasn't really the grabbing that surprised him, more over his master was apologizing to him! Masters don't apologize to their roommates!

"Hmmm? Oh! Do you want me to let go?" Lovino asked confused.

"No!" Fèliciano back at him. The fear of making the same blunder caused him to raise his voice. "Don't you dare let go!"

Lovino snorted, "Well there you go, I'm just keeping you from getting lost again."

Fèliciano blushed. What type of sadistic plan did Lovino have in store for him?

"Could you tell me next time?!" he shouted.

"Oh you mean warn you? Yeah sure." Lovino walked just a little farther before releasing Feliciano's hand in front of a rather large building.

Fèliciano gazed up at the building. It was rather large and modernized. It had large swivel doors for an entrance with guards at each side.

"This place looks..." Fèliciano gulped. "Scary."

People disappeared from their sides as they made their way to the entrance. Fèliciano looked back at the crowd walking around. No singular person walked within a certain distance from where he and Lovino were standing. Suddenly he pulled closer to Lovino. It was just something that made him feel safe, after all... Someone could still be out there.. Looking for him...And besides, so far Lovino hadn't moved out of his way once to punish. Maybe Lovino was... different than Ludwig, harder to provoke that is.

Lovino didn't mind the gesture but it did leave him slightly uncomfortable. After a short distance of walking Lovino and Feliciano ran into the man they needed to see. "Hello Antonio." Lovino couldn't help but sigh a little being around the man.

The man couldn't help but sigh in the same emotion to the sight of his adoptive son. But there was one thing that caught his eye, the man next to him with a rather clingy grip. "Who's that?" he asked.

Lovino gestured towards Feliciano. "This is Feliciano... what's your last name? Oh whatever this is Feliciano and I'm hoping you could hire him here... and uhm hire me back..." Lovino mumbled the rest.

Fèliciano converted his gaze to the Spanish man. "Fèliciano Vargas" he said with a scared look. He took a glance around, wondering if there were any people he had seen before. From those 'olden days' so he started to call them.

For some reason Antonio looked a little taken aback, he blinked a few times and coughed into his hand. "Erhm Vargas...? I see, we aren't short in any section at the moment but I guess until a space opens up you could work alongside Lovino as a... sort of apprentice I guess, would that work?" Antonio looked towards Lovino rather than Feliciano as if he was the who was supposed to answer.

Fèliciano didn't answer back. His amber eyes searched the lobby for anyone he had seen. To his luck there was many people he had encountered inside the building, not to mention inside the lobby alone! He felt an uncomfortable aura as those people gave him a second glance. To him it felt like a stare. He clutched Lovino's arm tighter and his heartbeat rose.

"S-sure.." he muttered out.

Lovino tried to squirm out of Feliciano's tight hold a little as Antonio began to speak once more.

"Alright then, Lovino you know what to do but uhm before that... just come into my office for a bit I need to talk with you, alright?" Lovino nodded and looked towards Feliciano before asking. "Is it fine if he comes?" Antonio bit his lip a little but nodded.

The three men headed into the elevator. Fèliciano himself still clung to the Italian next to him but gave a content sigh once they stood in the confinements of the metal box. His grip loosened.

Antonio turned toward Lovino and whispered only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "Are you sure...? I mean that it's okay if he hears... it about... well you know what it's about." Lovino didn't give a reply he just looked away from Antonio.

Fèliciano did in fact catch their whispers but kept his gaze away pretending that he heard nothing at all.

Antonio leaned forward once more ready to ask again when Lovino snapped his head around and glared towards him telling him not to. The elevator finally stopped moving then as well and they all stepped down the nearly empty hallway that lead to Antonio's office

Fèlicianos head cocked to the side. His eyes widened as he passed the high placed workers offices. Some of their names look too familiar. As much as he knew that some of the, costumers, worked in higher class companies, he had no idea that many of them worked in the building he was going to work in. The tension rose inside him and his grip tightened once again. He held back the tears that threatened him with all the strength he had.

"L-lovino..." he mumbled lightly. He hugged Lovinos arm as the tears fell. "Im scared..."

Lovino didn't know what to do. "O-of what?" He whispered frantically as they entered Antonio's office.

Fèliciano only hugged tighter and entered the office without uttering a word. His actions were inexcusable. He was being weak and naive. The two words that hit him deeper than most others. With all those fears reeling in, his strength crumbled. Tears sparkled down his rosy cheeks.

Antonio turned around to see the crying man. "U-uhm do you want to go to the bathroom or something...?"

Fèliciano gulped. "N-no! I'm fine!" he shook his head. "I'm fine.." The lies burned his throat.

Lovino didn't put in any comments he only grabbed the box of tissues and handed them to Feliciano before slipping out of his grasp and going up to Antonio.

"So what is it?" He asked.

Antonio swallowed hard and whispered. "He came by again... you're eventually going to need to talk with him, he's knows you're here and I think he's told everyone else..." Antonio glanced towards Feliciano. "How do you know he's safe...?"

Lovino didn't have anything noticeable reaction to his words. "Yeah he's trustable." He whispered back.  
Antonio nodded his head, trusting Lovino's sense of judgement. "Okay, so Feliciano was it? I just need you to fill out an application now." Antonio raised his voice to its normal volume.

Fèlicianos attention was brought to the Spanish man. "O-okay!" He walked over to the desk and filled out the application hesitantly.

Antonio noticed the hesitance but didn't comment. "Make sure to sign here, here, and here." He pointed out a multiple of spots.

Fèliciano nodded slightly slower than expected of most people. Like he had comprehended it late. He dropped the pen and turned back to Lovino before whispering in his ear. "C-can we go home now...?"

"Now? But we need to start working?" Lovino was confused by the suddenness.

Fèliciano gave him scared eyes, ones that resembled a pleading puppy. "Please...?" he pleaded, tugging on Lovinos sleeve gently.

"Fine...fine.." Lovino looked up at Antonio. "Feliciano isn't feeling well can we come back tomorrow and start?"

Antonio brought his hand to his head. His fingers worked fast to massage his temples. "Fine... Just, fine. But don't you dare be late tomorrow!"

"Alright." Lovino didn't hesitate to turn and leave. "So what was that?" Lovino asked once him and Feliciano were in the elevator

Fèliciano shook a bit. "Just... I don't like being out around... People... I can tell you now that seeing those faces again is...worse than avoiding it all..." he mumbled.

"Again? You mean..." Lovino didn't know what else to say. In a way he was disgusted but in another he was tempted to laugh. These were people he never suspected to...do **that **after all.

Fèliciano shivered in response. "I don't think I want leave the house anymore... " he mumbled.

"No, don't let them bring you down, come on. You need to live your life!" Lovino suddenly became protective.

Fèliciano held his fists together. If he had any moment to get angry with anyone, it was definitely Lovino and definately right now. "I can't alright?! I... I can't face those faces again normally! You don't understand what I went through!" Fèliciano shouted. Lovino really didn't understand! He didn't even follow a masters rule correctly! Fèliciano's whole world was tumbling down in less than 24 hours!

"Shhh, you're going to have to eventually might as well face it now, right? Don't let them hold you back from life." Lovino wasn't letting him out of this.

Fèliciano sent him a glare. "What's going to happen when they want me for more?! You didn't see those sadistic faces out there! You didn't cry to sleep from the horrors of peoples hunt like faces! What would you do if they all took me away from your side?!"

"What are you talking about? That is not going to happen unless you let it."

Fèliciano let the tears fall some more. "Look at them compared to me! How can I avoid a man with muscles!? Im weak, pathetic and can't fend for myself like you can!" More memories corrupted his brain. They called him weak, which he was. They called him pathetic which he was... They were stronger able to take him without a real fight. That's what Ludwig said. And Ludwig was "always" right.

"What are you talking about? Who told you that load of nonsense? You can do whatever you want to do and if you want to fend for yourself well then you can do it! Nothing says you can't beat them through methods other than strength!" Lovino's voice began to escalate.

Fèliciano looked up to him with admiration. Those words... 'You can fend for yourself if you try. I won't let you say you can't!' It replayed in his mind as a childs voice, one he held close once hidden under lock and key, but somehow he couldn't seem to get through to himself at this particular moment. Lovinos words only made him feel doubtful about him and his trust. 'Why can't he understand how I feel!?' His mind screamed.

When the elevator opened, Fèliciano was first to stomp out, making a beeline for the door.

Lovino grabbed his arm. "Hey! Stop that! I've been told I was weak before too it's all in your head! It was all in mine as well, don't let whoever told you that be right by accepting it!"

Fèliciano shook his head. "This isn't you! This is me! I can take things how i want to take them and you cannot stop me! You hear?!"

People around the room turned their heads towards the fighting duo, listening to them intently.

Lovino smiled suddenly and let go of Feliciano's arm. "So you can fight for yourself, there you go."

Fèliciano stared back in shock and pure anger. "Quit putting words in my mouth! God are you that selfish!? Do you understand at all how I feel?! No you don't!" With that said he turned and stomped out.

People around Lovino blinked curiously, their heads filling with the wrong ideas.

Lovino didn't know what to say, he didn't even bother to followed he just sighed to himself. 'Are you really on concentrating on that...?' Lovino turned and went back to the elevator ready to go talk to Antonio once more about what he had mentioned before.

Lovino took no time in making his way back to Antonio's office. He opened the door to meet the Spaniards face with an expressionless one of his own.

"He's gone, now what was it you were saying?"

Antonio bit his lip a little unsure how to start such a conversation. "Erhm one of your old 'buddies' came by... again, you know the tall one with black hair? That comes here a lot... looking for you." It was obvious that Antonio was angered by this but Lovino choose the ignore that fact.  
"There's a lot of tall people with black hair that I know you'll have to be more... detailed." Lovino answered, leaning on Antonio's desk.  
"No well... I don't remember anything else about him." Antonio scrambled around, straightening things on his desk.  
"Well, if that's it I'm leaving." Lovino didn't wait for Antonio to say anything back he just strode out the door and back to the elevator, ready to start his work on the second floor.

A woman with long brown hair ran up to Lovino once he reached his desk. "Lovi! Good to see you're back!" She exclaimed, handing him a coffee. "Who was that man in the lobby?"  
Lovino gladly took the coffee. "Thanks Elizaveta, that was Fèliciano he's going to start working here soon."  
Elizaveta smiled. "Yes, but I heard about your fight. What happened if you don't mind me asking."

"Fight? With Antonio you mean?" Lovino was slightly confused as to what she was referring to.  
"No, I heard that you got into a fight with... Fèliciano, and I was curious as to what had happened" she explained, quieting her voice.  
"Who told you that?" Lovino didn't know anyone knew Feliciano yet besides him, Antonio, and Bella.  
"Well, I heard from the people on the floor, and they said it happened in the lobby so I was just wondering. After all, it doesn't seem like a rumor." Elizaveta smirked.

"Oh... it's nothing." Lovino gulped the rest of his coffee.  
Elizaveta nodded before walking off back to her desk across the room.  
Lovino sighed to himself before grabbing the stack of papers on his desk and beginning to go through them.

_

Fèliciano ran out into the street with his hand up to his chest. The sun was clouded by the falling snow. Streets were covered with powdery snow. Fèliciano placed his finger in it.

"So cold ..." He mumbled. The street lamps looked frozen from the outside. All the people that were once everywhere had disappeared into their work buildings. Only the outside caretakers and very few people remained. Fèliciano gazed around at all the familiar faces his mind picked out. They had fake smiles to hide the sorrow he knew they kept inside. He shivered. The outdoors really was scary. His hands felt stiff which to him, meant it was time to head home and prepare the house for Iovino's arrival, after all, that's what his master would want, right?

The snowfall picked up and walking home became more difficult. On a lone bridge Fèliciano stopped.  
"What...What time is it?" he asked to the sky. His watch read 2:00 pm. Lovino would be home soon, so he had to hurry. But his track of thinking stopped when he noticed a certain individual wandering on of the fully empty street. The man had his blond hair slicked back. He was wearing an important black business suit. It was Ludwig. Fèliciano froze in fear. He had to get out of there so he ran forward over the bridge. Anywhere he could find, just to get away from that man. Soon he stopped for breath. In a distance there was a sound of rushing footsteps. He turned and saw the man chasing after him.

Fèliciano ran again. He zoomed onto the familiar streets. The snow kicked up behind him as he picked up the pace. Soon he found the house he was in search for and in a matter of seconds he was inside the door, locking it shut. He slid down to the floor, back against the wall, panting. He was safe... He had to be... for now. The door bumped forward with loud pounds. Fèliciano squeaked. The intimidation was frightening.

"Let me in here!" the man shouted. "Let me in here now you bitch!"

Lovino had finished his day without another problem, he had finished his work early and even had the chance to come home early. He began walking home at about 1:30. The walk was rather quiet especially since the roads were covered in snow. When he was about a block away from his apartment building he heard yelling. When he arrived at his floor he found the source of the sound. Banging on his door was a rather bulky man with sleek blonde hair screaming "Let me in here now you bitch!"  
Lovino slowly walked up to the man not even hesitating to go closer.  
"Hey!" He interrupted the yelling man at his door, crossing his arms over his chest.

The man turned. "So you're the motherfucker you stole my pet!" he shouted. His fist wrapped itself into the collar of Lovino's shirt. "Give him back!"

Lovino growled, "Okay well, one let me the fuck go. Two he's not your pet, he a human being you disgusting pig." Lovino pulled out of the man's grasp, glaring angrily at him.

The man growled. "Give him back..."

"Not on my life." Lovino kept his stance.

"He is my property.. Give him back..." The man glared down at the Italian with a fire in his eyes.

"Your property? What load of crap is that? You can't own a human being! If you so much as come near him I'll kill you." Lovino scoffed.

The man grabbed Lovinos neck in a tight grip. "What was that?" he mumbled.

Lovino didn't so much as flinch, he reached into his coat pocket and with a swift motion took out a pistol. "I said, I'll kill you." He brought the weapon to the larger man's head carefully sliding his finger to the trigger.

The man stepped back, keeping his evil glare. "Fine.. You win... For now... But I will be back."

"Heh come back all you want, I'm more skilled at this than you may think. It would be wise to give up now." Lovino twirled the small object around his finger smirking at the larger man before him.

The man scoffed at Lovino before turning around and walking away.

Lovino waited until he was sure the man was gone to go up to the door take out his key and unlock it. He opened it slowly as not to startle the person he knew was inside.

Fèliciano had his eyes tightly shut. He was breathing heavily with his arms limp at his sides. "...Don't.. please don't hurt me I'm sorry..."

Lovino walked up to him slowly and without a word brought him into a hug.  
"He's not coming back don't worry." He whispered. He felt a little awkward, he had never actually protected anyone before nor had he ever wanted to. Something inside of him told him to protect the man in front of him, something compelled him to.

Fèliciano hugged back. His body was trembling. Truly he was scared, after all, he felt like his life was in danger. "Lovino..." He spoke up quietly. "I'm so sorry... I didn't get the house ready for your arrival."

Lovino was slightly taken aback. "Why are you apologizing? This is our house meaning you aren't responsible for anything except yourself and your messes. I'll take care of myself and my messes okay?"

"Why would I do that? Aren't roommates supposed to take care of each other..?" Fèliciano asked.

Lovino couldn't help but laugh a little. "No, if we are in dire situations, yes. But otherwise we are just roommates, or well friends but do not treat me like I'm above you. We are on the same level and we both can take care of ourselves okay?"

Fèliciano didn't reply. He looked at Lovino in the eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm such a clutz and a nuisance and I've caused you trouble... I'm not a good roommate..."

"Oh stop apologizing come on everything is fine~" Lovino stood up and smiled before heading off to his room to change into normal clothing.

Fèliciano smiled back. He stood up finally and headed into the bedroom as well.


End file.
